reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Aftermath of Genesis
(PS4) or (ONE) to view your stored weapons * Select Longarms with Right Analog Stick and / (PS4) or / (ONE) to select Bow * Release (PS4) or (ONE) to equip * Hunt for deer * Press + (PS4) or + to activate Eagle Eye * Focus on track * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to ready the arrow * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to draw the string * Release (PS4) or (ONE) to fire * Hunt another deer * Approach a deer carcass * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to pick up the deer carcass * Whistle for your horse * Approach the back of your horse * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to stow the deer * Mount your horse * Follow Charles * Hitch your horse * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to remove the deer * Go to Pearson * Approach the deer carcass * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) to skin the deer | rewards = Bow 22x Arrows Assorted Salted Offal | previous = "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" | next = "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" }} The Aftermath of Genesis is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview With the gang low on supplies and starving, Mr. Pearson sends Arthur and Charles out hunting. Story Pearson informs Arthur that the camp is very low on food, and that soon people will begin to starve. Arthur and Charles decide to go hunting for food, and ride for a while before stopping to track an animal. Arthur follows Charles for a while, and when Charles picks up a trail, Arthur goes to his horse to get his bow. The pair then stealthily follow the deer trail, trying not to scare the deer. They find it and Arthur kills it with his bow. Arthur tracks a second deer and kills it, then puts the carcass on his horse whilst Charles puts the carcass of the first deer on his. As they are traveling, they encounter a bear roaming around. Charles advises Arthur to keep out of the way, despite there being more meat on the bear. It is up to the player whether they may try to kill the bear or not. Afterwards, they take the deer to Pearson's butcher's station and Arthur skins it. Mission failure The mission will fail if the player: * Assaults, kills, or abandons Charles * Kills Charles’ horse * Allows Charles to be killed * Kills or abandons their own horse * Lets the deer escape * Dies Gold Medal Objectives * Kill each deer with one arrow. * Do not spook either deer. * Get a clean kill on the second deer. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission -4 - The Aftermath of Genesis -Gold Medal- File:RDR2 PC - Mission -4 - The Aftermath of Genesis -Replay & Gold Medal- Trivia * It is possible for Arthur's honour to decrease if the player only wounds a deer and allows it to die in agony, rather than put it out of its misery. Navigation de:Die Nachwirkungen der Schöpfung es:La consecuencia del Génesis fr:Le lendemain de la genèse Category:Redemption II Missions